


Zachwen prompt dump from my Tmublr

by Alryetagory



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Tumblr Prompt, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory
Summary: As the tin says. More will be added in yhe future.To my fellow Zachwenites! I hope to help build this Ship up some more by tickling a few Musies! Most of these will fall under the ABO dynamics and I can't get enough of Raptor!Owen. Not to mention AU or Canon divergent.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Raptor!Owen A/B/O dynamics

Prompt 1: When Hoskins fails a second time to get Own to use the raptors to hunt the I-Red, he kidnaps Zack. What no one minus Wu and select few doctors know, is that Owen is spliced with Raptor DNA and has imprinted on Zack as his mate. Cue pissed Alpha mode. This can be a short fic or a long one!


	2. Vet/Raptorspeaker!Zack

Prompt 2: Omega Zack can speak to certain animals and Dinos. A gidt he has used to help him earn his bachlors ans masters in vetrenary medicine and in getting his Paleozoology degree. He is a venius much like Gray and graduated early. His aunt hires him because of his good work and his impressive track record, not because he is her nephew in the two years since he finished (he can be 17-21 if you wanna mess with his age).

As becomes the norm at this time of year several of the assets get sick and a few die because no one can seem to find what is wrong with them. This of course causes issues for her to deal with and clean up. So she gets Zach on the pay roll and is happy to see that the animals are on the mend while under his care.

During this time, rumors begin spreading about the medical miracle worker and Owen hears about it. The Alpha Raptor hybrid calls for medical aid when one or more of his girls gets sick because of Hoskins or his cronies. He is exoecting Wu, but meets Zach and knows he cannot try yo mac it to the boss lady's nephew.

But then Zack smiles and tells him his baby is gonna be fine. Yep he is so fired. Of course somehow Wu and Hoskins learn Zack's secret and kidnap him leading into Fallen Kingdom. This one is a long fic.


	3. Tarzan AU

Prompt 3: AU where Zack or Owen is a caveman frozen in ice but still very much alive. Based off of who it is, they are startled to be awake and in a strange place. They wake up on the island that has been set up as a preservation spot for the dinosaurs of Jurassic Park/World. Basically a Tarzan AU! Bonus if Hoskins is Clayton and gets his shit handed to him by Caveman Owen! Like Owen jumps on him, knocks him around or hits him accidentally trying to talk to or get close to Zack.


	4. Fem/Intersex!Zack

Prompt 4: Zack/Zania is one of Dr. Wu's creations. Dr. Wut has an unhealthy obsession with them because they are the first successful human/Dino hybrid that is not infertile and can not only talk to other dinos but obey humans. However he is caught by Simon and promptly takes most of his data and flees, leaving Zack/Zania behind.

Simon does not know what he can do with the child since by law they fall into the horrible gray area of having no rites and yet because they are sentient and human enough to have a few. He does recall a young lady who recently began working for him telling him in one of her rare shows of humanity, that her sister was having issues getting pregnant.

Simon sees that Zack/Zania is human minus the abronomally long claws for nails and that their eyes are slotted. But he is certain the child will thrive with a loving home. He does not disclose Zack/Zania's records other than than being healthy, vaccinated and parentless. The Mitchells take them in without hesitation.

Simon provides child support to help them and access to his best doctors, specifically Dr. Timothy Murphy(or Dr. Kelly Malcum (Hell even Lex Murphy!), who is one of the few who know about what Zack/Zania is. Time skip to the start of JW, feel free to add in snippets of childhood and maybe a few quirks manifesting.

Zack/Zania is a moody subadult because Not other and NotFather are fighting too much and making the Nest feel like Scavanger grounds! Zack/Zania has practically raised their sweet pup Gray/Grace (genderbend or even genderfluid if you wanna!). They always have to take the brunt of the NotAlpha and NotAlpha's mate's anger. So when their estranged aunt offers to take them while the parents get "quietly" divorced, Zack/Zania is pleased because they and their pup are going to the Dino Island and Zack/Dania will be starting work there soon, their gift for taking to animals comes in handy when finding out what is wrong and bonus, their pup adores all Dinosaurs.

You can follow the movie or go a bit more into AU but do have some key moments like Indie escaping and causing trouble. Maybe Win sneaks back to the island after catching sight of Zack/Zania or Hoskins kidnaps them when he finds out that they can talk to the Raptors. Maybe he steals Charlie too(I love hyper mama/daddy's girl Charlie, spoiled princess that she is.)

Zachwen is a must and if you wanna go as far as Fallen Kingdom, go fof it! Maybe Zack/Zania talks to In do and calms him down? I saw this super cute comic where the Indoraptor and Blue are a mated pair and have an adorable daughter. Binos points if this haps!!


	5. AU Mommy!Zach

Prompt 5:

In a world were certain males can get pregnant and give birth: Zach is Gray's mother. Karen and Scott pretend to be Gray's parents, but Gray is a smart cookie and learns the truth, but at least for his Mommy's peace of mind says nothing, pretends to be unawares.

But Scott is tired of pretending and tired of Karen's in ability to give him a useful child, wants a divorce and the pair argue constantly over who will take Gray and who will take Zach. This does not go over well with Zach because he never gave up his parental rights to Gray, just asked his parents to act as a buffer for him.

He calls his aunt, who upon hearing what is really happening, offers to take them both while Karen and Scott make asses of themselves. However, they have to live on Dino island with her and her team as they get Jurassic World up and on its feet. Gray is a precious sun child and practically goes supernova when Zach yells him about them moving to live with their aunt and the Dinos.

After the move, and a loylt of fighting from the Mitchells vs Claire, Claire gets the boys small jobs to help occupy their time since she is sadly too busy. Zach helps with feedings and medical checks for all the dinosaurs while Gray helps the design teams by giving them a child's pov on what is fun and what is scary or boring. He even helps them build some of the tech needed for certain rides.

All of this can be one long chapter or just a quick, but detailed flash pack or spread through the story as minor background info. But please note that Zach is a least 13-14 when he has Gray and around 23 when the main story starts. Cuing up the main story!

A few years have passed and Jurassic World is up and on her feet. To celebrate 5 years of success, Claire wants unveil the Indominus Rex. Cue asking her three Dino experts: Zach now 23 and Gray 10-11, and Owen Grady (30) to check out the paddock. Cue meet cute/run for your f-ing life/do not let the cutie(hottie) get eateds!!

At least only the I-Rex escaping to cause havoc should be cannon, but over all have fun! Bonus points if the Raptors have imprinted on Zach as their Mommy as well and are super protective of Mommy and Hatchling!Gray! Maybe they have tried many times to make Owen and Zach meet before all this, if they do, go for it, but I think it is cute having four deadly Cupids trying to play Kiss the Guy with their Mommy and Alpha-Daddy


	6. AU Humanoid Dinos

Prompt 6:

What if John Hammond realized that by introducing foreign animal DNA was causing the dinosaurs to act more aggressively because there isn't a filtering gene to help stablize them. It was this discovery that made his first attempts fail horrifically. And this time he goes back to the research and begins forging his own way before his passing, he finds a gene sequence that helps to stabilize the aggressive primal instincts with the much tamer genes of modern animals while boosting their intelligence to make them a bit more easily tamed.

That sequence can only be found in Human DNA. And he realizes Lockwood was right, at least about the science not the morals.

Hammond has passed and Masrani Corp has control over the Jurassic Park project and all that entails. Henry Wu finds Hammond's final discovery and secretly implements it and discovers that it works to make at least certain Dinos more tamable(herbivores) while they need something else for the others(carnivores).

Now who is to say that the Cloning and Genetics researches remained strictly InGen's? Remember those companies that were bribing disgruntled employees for help? What if they had succeeded? And now there places that allow you to make a clone like for couples who are incapable of having their own children or you want an ideal lover?

With this type of open use of Cloning, what if Wu, under an alias splices random clones and humans to see if he can make the Carnivores more docile and tamable. Since all clones regardless of what they are have a bit of human and dino DNA.

Fast forward, Owen is the proud daddy/Alpha of four humanoid Raptors and hates his nickname, Quill, because he has quills that hide in his hair and down his back whenever he is not in complete control of himself. Spliced with raptor DNA, he acts a bit more animalistic than his fellow humans and thus makes dating hard when he can literally smell your emotions and crazy from a few miles off.

Not mention his four precious little girls are anything but angels. So when Claire stoos by with her nephews, he knows he is screwed because he smells that the older one is _MINE_. And he knows his girls can smell it too. Now he has to keep Hoskins away and stay away himself but because Wu made Ida and Indo, shit is getting complicated and why does Indo listen to the kid as well as he listens to Blue? Oh dear god no, stay away from Owen's baby!! She is too young to mate!!


	7. Daemon Soulmates AU

Prompt 7:

In a world where those who are lucky enough to have a Soulmate will be born with a Daemon, the physical manifestation of your combined souls. The Dom/Alpha/Top's version of the Daemon will have the more docile nature ehile the Sub/Omega/Bottom's versuon will have the more aggressive version. The point of this is to nurture bot only the Daemon but also one another through the daemon.

Blue is not an actual Valecoraptor but is Owen's Daemon. Delta, Charlie and Echo are his only Raptors, but they see Blue as their big sister and the idiots at InGen think Blue is one of theirs because surely the weird coloring was a genetic mutation rather than the indicator of a Daemon. Owen doesn't mind too much as Blue and he have a a very strong bond that allows them to be hundreds of miles away and never once feel the strain others feel if they are more than a few feet apart.

Zack has a miniture version of Blue who is pretry chill for the aggressive side of his shared Daemon. But then again he has always been good with hiding his own emotions and Blue has picked up on it. Blue only gets aggressive when someone is a threat to him or their pup Gray.

When things at home get really bad, his estranged aunt agrees to take them to the Island until thhe nasty divorce is over with. Zack is not too thrilled because he is pretty sure some InGen idiot is gona take a look at Blhe and think she is one of theirs and try to take his daemon from him which can be dangerous for himself and his soulmate. To touch another's soulmate without permission is akin to rape and Zack has enough trouble keeping idiots grom wanting to pet a 'real' dinosaur. Only Gray has permission since he was family and a child. Even then Blue herself seeks him out for cuddles and pets when Zack is othereise occupied.

The moment they set foot on tge island, Blue griws to her full size and blots forcing the brothers to follow and when they finally catch her she is meeting her other half and Owen, who is with Claire gasp seeing the two Blues do a small courting dance vefore they merge into one being.

"My sister is gonna kill me..." Is all Claire can say seeing her just barely Legal Nephew is the soulmate of her nearly 30 Raptor Trainer.


	8. Fantasy AU

Prompt 8:

The world is at war, nowhere is safe for anyone. Zack, with the help of two incredibly smart girls/young women, built a a temporal distortion device to rip a hole in the space-time continuum. Their hope is to travel back in time to prevent the untimely deaths of their loved one and to hopefully stop the incidents that led to some big wig idiot into allowing Dinosaurs to be used in modern warfare.

Zack bekng the youngest is sent first and wakes up a month before the fight that led to him and Gray being sent to hus aunt on Isla Nublar. He looks at the phone that one of the girls had given him and sees a text from them asking if he made it ok and if the ones he lost were there. He immediately gets up and runs to Gray's room and seeing his kid brother tinkering away on something inane he bursts i to tears and pulls the kkd into a hug. The last time he had seen the boy was when he and Owen had been trying to rip the Danny pack off him before he was dragged out and eaten by Ida.

When he is able to get a hold of himself he sends a message back that yes Gray is back. The girls Will try to do what they can to prevent a lot of the issues that led to the Ida Incident and then they would meet up with him in a week in his current time. Zack agrees and sets his own plans into motion...

This prompt involves Lex Murphy, Kelly Malcom and Zack Mitchell basically doing what they can to subvert the events of Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. Time travel highjinx and trolling are abound.

Feel free to play with this how you please and if Zack somehow ends up working as an intern at the. Raptor paddock and thus makes Own fall for him because he is good with the girls and the girls find Zack as pack Mom, that will be great! Extra points if Tim and Gray get brought in on the time travel secret and help out where they can with their dino knowledge!


End file.
